The fate of The Human race
by Sheiala
Summary: The human race is coming to and end, but this is the story of one of the few survivors.


Authors note

Disclaimer: I own nothing only my words, most of all the facts in the story belongs to 222craft and

_:_:_:_ STORY START _:_:_:_

They told me I was born in the start of all this, they said that I was born in the middle of a war, but when I look back at it, I can't see why it was a war, there was still peace, but they was right in one thing, war was coming it was the year of 2022, the year where it all started, or did it start earlier but we just didn't see it? Maybe it did, I have no idea I was still an Infant.

What happen in the year of 2022 you probably ask, well 2022 was the year where everyone was ready to kill the others, all had mass destruction weapons all started calling people from terrorists, but nobody was actually sure who was the terrorist.

The next thing really happen was in 2049, you would think that I was around 27 year, but not really I had the mind and body as a 10 year old, there is a reason why this but it's not the time in the story to tell you about that, but in 2049 a nuclear silo self reacted in Africa, millions and millions of people died, my family felt very lucky, they had been doing help in Africa for many years but had returned for Denmark just a week before the silo went off, and we had lived very near the silo. Africa put the blame on terrorist, rest of the world blamed Africa for being incompetent.

Nothing happen more that year, we was very lucky not to get killed by a world war or stuff like that, my mind was in the state of 16 year old when the rumours of magic people and other stuff of people like super human people.

9 years after at the age of 17, the first stories of super humans started arriving from other than Africa, and I was for the first time ever showed to the world by my parents as a super human, which only power was super long life, or slowed life, so I wasn't really that special, but not needing to hide how old I was it was so much of blessing.

Sadly my happiness only lasted for 5 years, cause in the year of 2080, the first warnings of the meteorite comes to my family, if it hits earth its going to destroy all life on it, when the news first came to me, I could feel how the fear crept up on me again, the same fear that was on me 5 years before this, the fear of dying. People always say that they are afraid of dying, but I don't think I can make you understand how much I fear it more than other people, as a person blessed with unnatural long life, a life nobody had any idea how long would last, I feared death, I had 100 of years left! I could not die now! By a big rock.

But there is one thing that was good about this big rock heading to kill us all, for the first time in the history of earth, the human race worked together as one, as one force! To destroy the earth!

2083 the world's leaders officially declared that the earth was un saveable, and they started to get ship ready and launched, first I was confused how would they fit billion of people into spaceships to fly away from the earth? The answer to that came when people came to pick me up for rescue, I was so happy me and my family could finally get away now from this! But no, the cold hard truth got thrown upon me, I was the only one being saved, cause of my special lifespan I was special enough to be saved, but the rest of my family had to stay at earth, I was so close to just throwing a fit, but my mum shake her head, she wanted me to go with them, she wanted me to save myself. All the way to the space station I felt horrible I didn't want to leave the behind, I wasn't sure what to do with myself anymore, I was suddenly in a new place, full of people I had never seen before, and I had no idea what to do with people here. When the spaceship finally departed from earth, it was in the last possible time, cause we was just barely out of the explosion range before the meteorite hit earth, and earth was once again human free, but not only human free, free from all living thing.

1 year after we finally got news from other people about what had happen to earth but it was not the news I had hoped for, I had hoped if we just waited long enough... if we just believed in it, we could return to earth someday, but the news was disturbing, there was no life on earth it was confirmed that all life forms was wiped out. Earth's crust was split open, and lava gasses was streaming out of it, destroying the ozone, but that was not the worst news, all water on earth was dried out, the earth was now just a big rock to, with no life and no water we could never return to earth, my hopes was gone.

I'm not even sure what I did for the next 27 years, just stared into the metal wall, people got together babies was born, people died, the life continued just like it had at earth, this these people not understand this was not earth! They had no right to be so happy! Why didn't they understand? After the first 10 years I had given up on hope, we was all going to die in this spaceship. But something happen 27 years after we all got packed in this ship, a planet... We found a planet, a real planet that it looked like we would be able to live on, the search was over... we had found a new home, at first I wasn't sure if I could believe, it was too good to be truth, we made stop at the planet, the strongest men and woman carried the Ozone generators out, and we started to terra form the planet, while other build a bunker out of the ship's hull.

90 years after I was finally of the adult age of around 22 or my body and mind was, we had started to call the planet we landed on world, who ever found that name really needed to get their brain checked, world who would ever call their planet, world. But even if it was our new world, it wasn't really friendly, which meant that the most of us always had to stay inside the bunker, that made some people crazy, they fled the bunker, and their fate was worse than being locked in, they got turned into something very nasty, sadly I meet once of them on one of my trips to gather food, they was like zombies, the kind that we see in TV or read books about. The where green, but they was slow I was happy that I had my Iron sword with me, it killed the bastard really fast, leaving me with nothing but rotten flesh.

The other creature there was on this earth, was pink eyed and very tall, something that... took pierces of the earth up, it was like it picked part of the ground up, I ran away from that thing, I wouldn't even try to fight it I just ran away, and it didn't follow me.

We had finally managed to build 5 years later, we had a little ship more and we started to explore the area around world, and we found another creature in world, they was green like the grass we walked on, but they crept up on you and then combusted as soon as they was close enough, people ended up calling them creepers, yeah human race clearly had problem with finding good names for stuff.

The year of 2210 we found another planet, we called it Skyla (I liked that name better than all the others) This world was perfect for the human race, the air was breathable, but it had a core like a black hole, but luckily it didn't suck anymore mass in, so it was just like it was void. We didn't have many men left to explore the new plant cause most of all the people had gone into cryogenic state, most of them just wanted to escape from the hard work, I had gotten the offer but I said no, I wanted to see all of what happen, and we did need people to get food and make sure all was okay.

2213... teleports got invented, nice, maybe we should invent something useful

2220 the first couple of people starts waking up, it was nice seeing new people, even if they did feel way to sick for my taste when they woke up, I didn't like people that was throwing up at me.

The year of 2221, towns was being build all over, life was finally there it was like the world was finally back, it was like... I could finally breathe again! I couldn't wait to see the next 100 years! It would be like earth again, world would really become our home, there was talk about waking up almost all of the people, i wanted nothing more.

But fade had always been cruel hadn't it? The first official town Eldar Town was having the final work done on it, we had all pulled long shift the last couple of nights to make sure that the builders was safe, I hadn't had time to repair my armor or anything, and I was so tired. But it was okay, I wanted this town to be done, I wanted earth to begin. The last couple of stone bricks was being put on top of the last house, I couldn't wait to get home and just sleep, cause in my mind the night was already over for me, I could see the sun starting to rise out in the horizon, I took the last bit of my apple before yawning, maybe I would had heard it if I hadn't yawn, that sizzling like a fuse going off, maybe I would have survived it if had any form for armour on... maybe... maybe, maybe my time was just at an end, cause I heard to boom come off, a creeper got a full explosion of on me shooting me meter forward landing hard on the ground.

I could hear people gather around me, wanted to know if I was okay, people was getting a medic, but I couldn't help but smile it was the end, I knew that, I would not survive this.

My last couple of hours was a blur for me, I had burned my back badly from the explosion and the fall had broken most of my bones, they pumped me full of so many painkillers that they could have cut me into pierces without me feeling it, they tried to save me, they did what they could, I wanted to tell them to stop, to just let me go, but they kept trying... Until my mind finally slipped in front of my eyes.

I didn't find love in my life, I didn't find friends... I forgot how my family really looked, but even if you would say I had a bad life, I'm happy with it, I saw human race fall, but I saw them crawl their way back! This was my story, now it's time that you wake up from this Cryogenic state, and live the life. Wake up... Yes... Open your eyes, but never forget my story.

_:_:_:_ STORY END_:_:_:_

A Little different from what a normally do but I hope you all liked it, and if you would like to wake up from Cryogenic sleep, then you can join me and some lovely people on:  
Website:  
Minecraft server:

-Sheiala


End file.
